masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwendolyn Diomedes
An intelligent and talented young woman with a cybernetic body and a secretive past. Known only as "Gwen", she is currently the leading field agent of the Special Forces Reconnaissance Unit 9. She is a devoted- and excellent leader who cares a lot about her squad. History Little is known about Gwen's life prior to her becoming a cyborg and joining the N7 Special Ops forces. As a child she was the victim of a plane crash and spent an unknown amount of time in a coma until Cerberus transferred her brain into an artificial body, without her permission. However, when asked, she did not remember her name and The Illusive Man dubbed her "Gwen". During a Cerberus mission on Omega, she was betrayed by Kai Leng. In an effort to buy time, Kai Leng fled the scene leaving Gwen behind to fend off Garm and his Blood Pack mercenaries on her own. Eventually she was rescued by a Turian named "Archangel". For months she and Archangel's vigilantes undermined every major criminal organization on Omega. During that time Archangel taught her how to wield a sniper rifle and make it "dance". It didn't take long for Gwen to grow an attachment to Archangel. Still trying to find herself within her own confusion, she started acting and thinking like a Turian, even going so far as to brand her face with warpaint similar to his. It didn't take long before seeds of descent took root. A Turian named Sidonis, though loyal and trusted, betrayed Archangel and Eclipse Mercenaries stormed their hideout. One by one, Gwen saw her friends die before her eyes until she was the last one standing. Growing desperate, the Eclipse leader, Jaroth, ordered a Ymir mech to bombard their hideout with a rocket salvo in order to kill the remaining vigilante. After the Ymir's artillery strike, Eclipse mercenaries entered to count the bodies. Amongst the rubble and dust, a hand arose. It was donning an Eclipse glove. During the Ymir's setup time, Gwen was able to swap her armor with that of an Eclipse mercenary. As she was escorted out, one of the Eclipse medical officers removed her helmet, but luckily did not notice her. Before she left, she took her helmet and replied "I breath easier with my helmet on." and walked through the door. The medical officer in turn commented about the weird Turian-like facial paint she had to another doctor. "Must be a trend." he nodded. Later, Archangel arrived at the scene, found the body of a charred woman wearing Gwen's armor and presumed it was her. -To be updated.- Personality Although her Gynoid body represents that of a teen, she is much more than just a normal teenager. One moment she can be really mature while the next minute she shouts; "Let's play hide and seek!". On the field she's widely respected for being a resourceful and creative tactician and is very protective of the Spec. Ops unit serving under her. Arsenal Weapons An M-13 Raptor outfitted with an Extended Barrel and Piercing Module. An M-358 Talon outfitted with a Stun muzzle and Piercing Module. An Onmi-blade in the form of a Sai coated with an electrical current. Ammo Uses Cryo Ammo to slow down her opponents. Combat Skills Uses Proximity Mines at strategic locations to force enemies into a bottleneck. Uses Flashbang Grenades to blind and confuse enemies. Tech Skills Uses Defense Matrix to strengthen her shields. Uses Tactical Cloak to gain the advantage or for stealth operations. Uses Sabotage on synthetics and mechs to gain the advantage. Uses Overload to weaken her opponent. Quotes & Conversations -To be updated.- Trivia - Gwen is Ambidextrous. Meaning she can write both-handed with equal ease. Misc. -To be updated.- Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator